The woman who fights
by SiaSaySomeday
Summary: Lieutenant Leah K. Johnson is on holiday in South Africa with her husband when she gets shot for her wallet. Next thing she remembers is waking up in a green forest in front of a surprised dwarf… Second Hobbit fanfic, Thorin/OC… rated T maybe going to change it to M for later chapters.
1. Gazing

**Sooo.. Hey there… This is my second Hobbit fanfic and frankly, my other one isn't ready yet… But I'm working on it and now I want to bring this one up…**

**Hope you'll like it:P**

**Authors note: I DON'T own the Hobbit or any character that takes part in it, just my own character.**

* * *

**This is the same chapter but my new beta reader (thanks to you;) ) PoisonIvyRose'sThorns checked on it so the grammar should be better now:D and I'm going to post the new chapters when the old ones are totally corrected;) **

* * *

Sitting there between thirteen male dwarfs, one hobbit and one wizard made her feel very, very uncomfortable. In fact, the reason wasn't she was off another gender or race, (it felt weird to use that word) but because of all of them watching her. Well, more like staring! They were staring at her like she was an alien! The only one who wasn't staring at her was Gandalf the wizard. Okay, neither him nor Thorin, who ate soup and didn't seem to care about what happened at the table.

"Are you a dwarf?" One of them asked. He had such a crazy hat on.

"No…" She answered simply.

"Then why are you so small? You can't be a human, humans aren't small!" an old dwarf asked. Although she learned that it is impossible to guess a dwarfs age, she just said this one was old. She had guessed Thorin was at the end of thirties/beginning of forties, and in fact he was something around 190. She didn't want to know how old that dwarf was, if Thorin was 190.

"Frankly, I don't know… I think that has something to do with genetics and biology, but I was never that good at these kinds of things… Uh… But when I think about it… I never saw any humans as giant as in Bree…"

The dwarfs eyes grew bigger with every word she said. Clearing her throat she added, "Uh… Well, I'm a soldier, you know?" And if it was possible their eyes grew even bigger than before, and their jaws dropped liked she admitted a… whatever… you know… some crazy stuff.

"A warrier, you know?"  
"They know," Thorin said looking up from his food, straight at her with his icy eyes, "they have never seen a woman of the race of men that could fight… Or claimed she could fight."

She decided not to snap back. She also learned not to get Thorin Oakenshield pissed off.

"Why is she here, uncle?" A young black haired dwarf asked.

"Why aren't you asking her, Kili?" Thorin said not giving Kili a look.

"So…" Kili gave her a once over (not that he haven't watched her the whole time).

"…What's your story, lass?" A really fat dwarf finished Kilis sentence.

Lass, She thought, if anybody back on earth would call me LASS, he would be dead by now!

But she was absolutely aware of the politeness the dwarves could display if they wanted to.

"Long story… You really want to know it?"

Every one of them nodded, eyes bright in time. And now also Gandalf let a grin appear on his face. Thorin was still staring down at his soup.

"Why don't you begin with your name, Miss…" Gandalf said looking at her curious.

"Johnson… Leah Johnson. Nice to meet you guys."

* * *

**First Chapter is over… probably I'm going to post the next one later that day… and then also going to update the the next chapter of my other fanfic, called Nalia of the Fiery Mountain…**

**So hope you wanna read more of it;)**

**P.S.: Review will be appreciated:D**


	2. Down Down Down

**Hey guys. Well, in fact it's not the same day as when I posted Chapter one… but I hope you don't mind it.**

**It's a very short chapter… I know, the last one hasn't been long either but I plan to write longer chapters.**

**Hope you'll like it!**

**AND I WISH FOR REVIEWS! I would really, really appreciate it if you review my story!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I still don't own anything from 'The Hobbit' (film or book) but my added characters and my added story.**

* * *

Leah Kathrin Johnson was on holiday with her husband Mike Johnson. Three weeks off in South Africa, going on safari, staying in a fancy hotel, and eating fancy food.

They were married for seven years by now, and knew each other since high school. They had no children, but they were happy. Of course one little fight once in a while, but happy.

That one evening in South Africa changed everything. It's funny how one moment can change a lifetime. Frankly, it destroyed the life they spent together.

It was late in the evening when Leah and Mike left the restaurant. The night was beautiful, although, the city wasn't exactly the paragon of perfection.

The two of them were talking about this and that, walking slowly and enjoying each other's company.

"Where do you think we go after our death?"  
"Well, you know I don't believe in God and heaven and these things… I don't know."

"Come on, luv." He grinned down to her. Leah was smaller than all of her friends. She was not really, really short but it was enough for her to have to look up to everyone she knew.

He continued, "Do you have a wish of where you want to be after your death?"

"I want to be with the person I love." She smiled up to Mike and kissed him softly.

"I think that should be possible."

"Well, then I chose my place to go."

They walked on.

After a while Mike said, "You know… Wouldn't it be funny to come to another world when you die? Like in a movie… how about… Lord of the Rings… How would it be to live in Middle-Earth?"

"Ask Gandalf or Frodo or Lord Elrond." She loved the movies and the books (she read them all twice).

"Hm… right… Hey, Gandalf the grey… Can you tell me how it is to live in Middle-Earth?" Mike said and then by disguising his voice, "Of course I can Mike! It's fantastic! The landscape is truly beautiful and the people are kind and funny!"

They burst into laughter and Mike pressed her against the next wall watching down to her.

"I love you, sweetheart." He said simply.

"I love you, too." She answered giggling.

That was the perfect thing about them. They were made for each other. Whenever they fought it was only a short time 'til one of them couldn't stay the tension of a fight in the air anymore.

But one thing that concerned her was that Mike could not have children. And on top of that, he didn't want to have any children. Leah has learned to live with it, but it was difficult because it was a dream since, well, ever. The Lieutenant didn't want to hear about the fact that her job wasn't really compatible with a family-life

His lips on hers again interrupted her thoughts instantly and the butterflies, which still flew after seven years of marriage, bumped against her rib cage.

Suddenly they heard a male voice in some African language yell at them. Turning to the guy they jumped seeing a gun was directed at Leah's head. He stretched his hand out giving them a sign to give him their valuables. Leah was not really taken aback by the gun at her head, because she was confronted with guns every day. But the fact she wasn't armed at all, down to a knife she never went out without, kind of made her scared. And, if one could count it, her army boots she loved like hell.

"Take ya hands up!" The man yelled in very poor English. They did as they were told and put their hands up.

"Gimme ya things! I'll shoot!"

"Okay, okay! Don't shoot! We'll give you all we have! You see my... port money..." Mike said slowly putting out his port money and handing it to him. Leah also took her money out and handed it to the man.

"Gimme your…" Obviously not knowing the word the man pointed at Mike's wristwatch.

Mike opened the clasp of the watch and gave it to the man, too.

"Now the rings!" The man demanded and Mike instantly reacted pulling his wedding ring off his finger and the man put it into his pocket.

"No!" Leah said. She didn't want to give her wedding ring! It was hers! It belonged to her! It was part of her! And it was memory. Memory of all the past seven years she spent with Mike! No she didn't want to give it.

"HAND IT!" The robber yelled.

"No!" She said again putting her hand to her chest and covered it with her other hand.

"HAND IT! I'LL SHOOT!" he yelled again.

Leah was sure that the man would never be man enough to shoot. It was some poor guy who did robberies to live. Probably he just found the gun and it wasn't even loaded.

"Leah, don't be stupid!" Mike begged, "It's just a ring. We'll get other ones."

"It's not just a ring! Please! You got enough of our stuff! Let me keep it." She felt tears coming to her eyes.

"NO! GIVE IT! OR I TAKE IT!"

Bang.

Leah fell to the ground. Mike got down next to her. His mouth moved but she couldn't hear a sound. She didn't know where she was shot. His eyes were wide in shock. She didn't care were she was shot.

All she felt was falling down.

Down...

Down...

Down...

Deeper and deeper. Down into the darkness.

Down...

Down...

Down...

She fell and everything around her disappeared.

"I love you Mike." She said into the nothing.

Suddenly her fall came to a stop and the air was pressed put of her lungs.

Wait… air? She could breath. Was she in heaven? It smelled of wood and resin. Was she in a forest? Was heaven a forest? She didn't believe in God! How could she come to heaven?

Birds' singing came to her ear. What place was she? Where the hell had that bullet shot her?

She tried to open her eyes. When she did she saw a person bending over her, but every thing around her was a blur. Nothing could be seen very well.

"Mike?" She asked instinctively trying to see well.

With every breath she took her eyes worked better. A man could be seen, he had long, wavy, black hair and looked like he was very, very pissed off. He had a beard but that didn't cover his compressed lips. Leah would say shortly 'grumpy-face'.

And then he spoke. His voice was gruffly but somehow it was very calming.

"What is a Mike?"

* * *

**So… that was it. The second chapter! Hope you liked it!**

**Guess who the man who's looking down at her is XD**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Oh gosh:D I just thought of the stupidest rhyme ever!**

**I think you know what to do!**

**Do me a favor and review!**


	3. A big dwarf

**Hey, guys! I wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year! hope you all got a lot of presents:P**

**Anyway… I want to thank for their reviews: Ari, Whiteling and ! Thanks guys;)**

**So… here is the next chapter! I'm sorry had no time to read it a second time… hope there are not so many faults...**

**AUTHORS NOTE: guess what? I don't own anything but my character(s)**

* * *

"Where am I?" Leah asked.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The man asked. He looked still pissed.

"So this is how it's going to work, huh… Gosh… My head!" She tried to sit up. Suddenly she remembered the bullet.

"Mike?" She asked. Panic started to whelm over her. And again, "Mike? Mike where are you?"

"What is _Mike_?"

"Not _what_! _Who_!" Tears ran down her cheeks, her chest felt tight. Too tight. She couldn't breath.

"MIKE!" she cried out his name as if her life depended on it. Frankly, it did. She needed him. Right now! If she wasn't dead she was probably dreaming. Maybe she was in a coma? She yelled again. Her whole body was shaking. What could she do?

"Stop yelling, woman! I don't know what creatures live around here!" The man growled. His voice vibrated in her ear.

"No, no, no! Oh god, what happened?"

"I don't know, tell me?" The man said.

"I think… I think I died."

"You died? You seem to be very alive to me."

"Oh god. I got shot!"

"There is no arrow in your body! How could you've been shot?" This guy seemed to be really pissed. She must sound like a total psycho. But wait… _arrow_? Why should somebody shoot her with an arrow?

"An _arrow_? Why should anybody shoot someone with an arrow? Like with a bow?" The confusion let Leah forget about her panic.

"Yes. Of course with a bow or maybe with a crossbow. With what else?" Leah saw confusion flicker in his eyes.

"Like with a gun?"  
"And what's that supposed to be?"

"Shit, where the hell are you coming from?"

"I'm Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain!" His chest puffed like popcorn in a microwave.

"Yeah, right. And I'm Queen Elizabeth."  
"You think this is a joke?" _Thorins _voice got threatening; his hands were clenched to fists. Now he wasn't pissed. He was angry. How could that be a Thorin? Leah knew the name. Of course she knew the name.

"Yes, in fact, I think this is a joke! Thorin Oakenshield is a name of a… no… that's not possible… no… that can't be…" Thorin Oakenshield was a J.R.R. Tolkien name. The name of a _dwarf _in _middle-earth_! In a book named 'The Hobbit'. That couldn't be true. That _wasn't_ true! She was dreaming. She just had to be! Pinching herself she hoped waking up. She just had to wake up!

"Is a name of a _what_?" The man was not amused.

"No, no, no. This can't be true!" She pinched herself again, "Fuck! Oh god… what am I going to do?" The fear came rushing down on her; the tears flew down her face like a stream and her body was freaking shaking as if it was freezing cold.

"You're insane!" The man shook his head in disbelieve and turned around to walk away to a _pony_. Where the hell did that come from?

"No, wait! Please don't go... You can't just leave me here alone!"

"I think I can."

"But you said it yourself… You don't know what creatures live out here! Neither do I and… and… I'm not armed! I cannot defend myself… Please don't leave me here. I promise I won't question your name again! But please take me with you… _Th- Thorin Oakenshield_!" When she was finished she stared at his back and he turned around. Leah didn't know how she looked liked - probably like a deer in the headlights - but somehow it caused something in Thorins eyes. She couldn't really define what it was. One thing was definitely doubt and that other thing? Was that pity?

"You just fell out of the trees and I don't know who you are! Are you really expecting me to take you with me?"

"You know… we can change the fact we are not knowing each other… Uh… My name is Leah. Lieutenant Leah Johnson… But Leah is okay."

"Lieutenant?"

"It's a rank in my world… I work for the US Army."

The confusion in his eyes grew and grew but he hid it with rejection.

"Well, I'm a worrier." Leah tried to phrase it as simple as possible. When it was true and this _was_ middle-earth then that – phrasing as simple as possible – was needed.

"You're a woman."

"Yes… I'm a woman." What the hell did he want to tell her? Wow she was a woman! Great Mr. Obvious!

"Women don't fight!"

"Who tells such a crap?"

"That is a fact! Women don't fight!"  
"Well, I do! And as you noted, I _am_ a woman."

Again Thorin shook his head and said: "You are insane!"

She stood up: "So… are you taking me with you or are you not?"

He looked down on her. If this really was Thorin Oakenshield, who was a dwarf to her knowledge - she hadn't read 'The Hobbit' and now she got that feeling she would regret it - , he was like a big dwarf cause he was taller than her by a half head. He narrowed his eyes staring at her. It seemed as if he scanned her face for truth. "Please. I won't be a bother." He said nothing. Her lips formed the word again. _Please_. He sighed: "I can bring you to Bree."

"Thanks. Whatever Bree is… "

Thorin turned around and got the pony by its reins. Then just started walking. He said not a single word. They walked through the forest the whole day. Leah tried to start a conversation here and there but Thorin didn't react. She didn't like to talk with people either except there was no one talking- she didn't like silence; it reminded her of lonely nights sitting in trenches and no one would dare to say a word. And now it was also the fact she got too much on her mind. After a time she gave up and got lost in her thoughts.

Her head hurt and her mind played freaking games to her. The forest was the most beautiful one she's ever seen but her eyes wouldn't notice. The birds in the treetops sang the most beautiful songs but her ears wouldn't notice. The flowers beside the path had the most exotic smell but her nose wouldn't notice. The only thing that she had in her mind was the thought of her death. Was she really dead? Or was this just a dream because Mike said something about being in middle-earth after death? She couldn't be dead and transported into another world! But if it was that way Mike wasn't here and she would have to spend the rest of her life alone in another world! And what happened if she died in that world? Would she come back to her world? Or to another one? Was it even possible to die in this world?

Suddenly something scurried in front of her feet and she jumped squeaking in surprise. Thorin turned around and looked at her. Suspiciously.

"What happened?" he growled. Of course he was suspicious since there was nothing she could have been afraid of. Man, she was a 34 year old, _grown _woman who worked for the military! She had to pull herself together.

"Er… Nothing… It's- it's nothing. I think there was a squirrel or something ran past my feet and I was lost in thoughts and I didn't see it coming so I jumped." Gosh, he looked pissed. Did he ever smile? And what could she do that he wasn't pissed or he didn't get pissed in the first place?

The dwarf sighed and turned back to the path tightening his grip on the pony's reins.

Half an hour later the forest ended and changed into undulating fields.

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Because we are going to ride from now on."

"_Ride_? Like on the pony?"

"Yes on the pony! Come here, woman!" He growled.

"I'm fine, I can walk… I'm good at walking! Really I-"

"Do you want to stay here or do you want to stay with me?" The man could be like really, really scaring! Like at this moment.

"Okay, okay… I'm coming."

He mounted the pony and looked down on her.

"I'm sorry… The last time I rode on a horse I was like four or five…" Leah never felt more embarrassed! If looks could kill she was definitely dead now (well, she was dead yet so that probably wouldn't make any difference). "I'm sorry-" She began but he interrupted her by lifting her just like that and faster than she could blink Leah sat behind him on the pony. That was definitely _not_ comfortable and this guy? He was a freaking hulk!

"So… How long will we need?"

"One day and a half."

"Is there a place we can spend the night?"

"We call it nature, Miss Leah." _Miss Leah_. That sounded weird! She has been called many names in her life - some guys even called her slut although she just slept with one man – but no one ever called her _Miss Leah_!

Conversation was out of question after that and Leah was afraid to fall off the pony because she had really no idea if she could hold onto Thorin and she clearly didn't want to ask.

So they rode the rest of the day and the sun slowly started to get down behind the hills. The sky went beautifully red, orange, yellow and pink and the fields around them shone brightly golden. On the top of the next hill there stood a tree, a willow, but its branches were leafless and dead. When they arrived at the willow Thorin said that this was a good place to stay that night. They dismounted the pony, which was not as easy as Leah thought – she fell on her butt.

Thorin started to rip branches off the dead tree and started a fire with the dry wood. The pony was tied to the tree and Leah watched while it twitched at the few grass blades that grew under the willow.

The Lieutenant sat at the fire, considered if anybody would care about her rank anymore and stared in the flames desperately hoping if Thorin would start a conversation.

And to her surprise he did.

* * *

**Soooo… that was it! hope you liked it;) **

**I think, you know what to do!**

**Do me a favor and review!**

**(hey… you know… i also like it very much if you follow my story or favorite:D) **


	4. Drunk

**Hey guys! So I got the next chapter. I am soo sorry, I'm really tired but I wanted to update before I get to sleep so I haven't read it twice... **

**Thanks for review to: !**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy it AND you should check out Nymeria of the Rhoyne! She's my cousin and she just came up with a story (Thorin/OC) herself and in my opinion it is really good! **

**AUTHER'S NOTE: surprise, surprise! I still don't own anything but my own character.**

**and... I know Leah is really depressed and maybe you say it is too much but she has lost everything so I think it's okay how she is AND I ****promise it's getting maybe a kind of funny because there will be a small story between her and Fili later... so much to that...**

**Well I hope you'll review! Really please do me the favor! It's enough if you say 'I liked that' or 'I didn't like that'! BUT PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEE review! I am not an experienced writer but I really want to get one so really! I would be very, very glad if you'd do that for me;)**

* * *

"Why are you here?" Thorin didn't look at her. He watched the flames just like she did except Leah was now looking at him. Surprised. The whole day he didn't want to talk, didn't want to know anything but something told her, the dwarf really wanted to know it and it wasn't just a question like these you ask if you can't stand the silence or don't know anything to do.

So Leah thought about her answer. Should she just say 'You know I died! And know I'm her'? She had to say something intelligent. But she never had something intelligent to say because she was down-to-earth. The only person who got her to talk was Mike. But somehow this guy made her want to talk her head off!

Shit, what the hell had happened to her? One day in an unknown region and Leah had turned into some geeky whiny girl that could have been the headliner of a stupid American teen film! Jeez, she was Lieutenant in the US-Army! She has killed people she haven't even thought of who they were and fought in plenty war zones! She was tougher than many guys she knew! God, she definitely had to pull herself together or _this _(whatever _this_ was)would end not just in tears but also in blood! Her blood!

Suddenly she saw Thorin lifting his head watching her probably expecting an answer. Oh god… Leah has been staring at him! _Fuck, fuck, fuck, _she thought,_ look everywhere but at him! Shit, shit, shit!_

Awkwardly she cleared her throat and said: "Uh- I think… Well, I died."

So much to saying something intelligent…

"You already said that." He growled.

"I know. But in fact that is the only answer I have for you. Either I am in a coma and this is a dream or I am a dead and got into another world. And you know that is fucking scaring me! I don't know were I am; I don't know what happened to Mike and I don't know what I am supposed to do now!" The tears she successfully fought the whole day broke through her barricades and she began sobbing like a child.

So much to pulling herself together…

"I understand." She was surprised. Of all answers he could have given her, he just said _that_. She looked in his eyes. Thorins gaze was understanding. He meant his words, they were the truth and not meaningless like the words the people in her world would tell her. These were the only words he needed to say. Leah was sure he didn't really understand everything she was saying but he definitely understood she felt homeless and lonely and confused.

"Thank you." She didn't know what else to say but his words calmed her and for now that was enough.

God, that sounded like really cheese.

He nodded.

They sat a while in silence just staring at the flames. The only noises came from the pony chewing the grass and the flames making the wood crackle.

"You should sleep, Miss Leah, It's a long way to travel tomorrow." Thorin said.

"Yeah… Maybe I should." Leah didn't move, in time staring at the flames. "You know… You don't have to call me 'Miss Leah'. _Leah_ is enough." She laid down using her jacket as a pillow. The air was fresh and a bit cool but it was okay. She had been in worse situations.

"If you need me to keep watch or something just wake me…" Thorin didn't answer but Leah was sure he was awake.

It was hard to sleep. So much things ran trough her head; mostly thoughts about Mike. Was he okay? Did he think of her? Was he sitting at her bed at hospital or was he planning her funeral?

The night got darker and darker when the fire burned down. How late was it? It had to be late and she was still awake. Shit! Leah needed to sleep but she couldn't, turning from one side to the other. "Please, please let me sleep!" She whispered to no one.

A soft breeze caused the branches to rustle and the sound made her feel save. Why ever? It just did. And slowly she fell asleep dreaming of a day far in the past. A happy day. A day she spent with her husband.

* * *

_They walked down the street they lived in. A few houses down the street their neighbours, Owen and Teresa Grey, threw a barbeque._

_Leah carried a bowl of cucumber salad she had made and Mike walked by her side grinning. He wore a grey shirt and blue jeans; she wore a black tank top, tight blue jeans and her army boots._

_Kelly, Owen and Teresa's daughter, came running out of the garden behind the white house, through the door in the white fence and yelled: "UNCLE MIKE! Oh we missed you at the party! Why are you so late?"_

_Leah grinned. Kelly always called Mike 'uncle Mike'._

"_Well, you know we are late because we had to make the salad first."_

"_Come, Come!" Kelly yelled and trailed him by his hand back into the garden._

"_Leah, come on, darling." Leah laughed and walked after them into the garden. _

_Many people stood there by the pool. People she couldn't remember. _

"_Mommy, look who's here!" _

"_Mike, Leah! Good to have you two here!" Teresa came.  
"Mike, Owen is at the grill. Leah, why don't you come with me to the kitchen?"_

_And everything turned black. _

"_Gimme ya things!" The voice of the robber came back to her ear._

"_The rings!" _

"_No!"_

_bang. _

"_Mike!"_

* * *

"Mike!" Leah started up from her sleep. She was sweating and breathing hard.

"What is it?" The man on the other side of a burned down fire growled. So it wasn't a dream. She was still at the fire with the allegedly Thorin Oakenshield and the pony that was still chewing grass.

"Uh… It was just a dream… nothing more." She said turning away from the dwarf on the other side of the burned down fire.

She thought about her dream. It was one of the most beautiful moments in her live. She and Mike and their friends. But suddenly she realized they weren't her friends. They were Mikes! She never had one friend except her best friend from kindergarten, Mira. And know Leah saw. She was alone. And now, here in this world she felt lonelier than ever before. Or was it just the desperate thought of home, safety, of Mike? Why was it he didn't want children but was so great with them?

And then she fell asleep again dreaming the same dream.

* * *

The next morning she was tired and didn't want to eat the bread Thorin handed her.

"You should eat something."

"I'm not hungry." Leah said with a low voice. His outstretched arm held the bread and his eyes told her he didn't want to hear a 'no'. She knew the dwarf was right but she didn't want to listen. She wasn't hungry or she didn't want to eat was probably a better term.

"Look… I- I really don't want to eat something. I don't feel like I could eat now."

And he nodded. Wow… He really understood. Or it seemed he did.

"Come. We have to go now. The way is long and the day is short."

_Poetic,_ she thought.

Thorin got the pony and helped her to mount it. He sat himself before her and commended the pony to walk.

Like the day before she wasn't sure how to hold onto him and she just let it trying to balance herself.

They rode the half-day and Leah's butt felt like… well, she couldn't feel it anymore.

"Get your arms around my waist; we are going to trot now and I don't want you to fall off the pony."

"Uh… Okay." Leah awkwardly grabbed around him. Thorin's muscles moved under her hands when he breathed. And then they trotted. God, that was like hell! Shit, the pony was like really uncomfortable and Leah was still afraid she could fall down. The worst and most embarrassing thing was, she was clinging on him like a spider monkey.

Later in the evening they finally arrived in the city Bree. And then she remembered! Damn, how could she have been so dumb? That was _Bree_! They also went to Bree in Lord of the Rings! That was, where Frodo and the other hobbits were supposed to meet Gandalf! Leah loved Lord of the Rings and of cause she knew Bree and a certain pub. _The Prancing Pony_.

They dismounted the pony and brought it to the stables of _the Prancing Pony_.

God she felt like she walked thousand miles and her legs were skinned on the inside.

When they entered the public room smoke and sharp smell of food and ale overwhelmed them. Men were guffawing and women cackling. Shit! They were like really, really big! Man, she has never seen people that big! Leah felt even smaller then she felt with the people in her world! What the hell was that? Did she shrink? Or were the people in that world just bigger?

Some of them were sinning and… oh god… was that a _hobbit_? It was small. Even smaller than her. Oh wow there were more hobbits, drinking ale and laughing with the humans.

"So you are going to let me in this town?" Leah asked after they sat down at a table in the corner of the room.

"I am not sure. I know someone who might be interested in your story."

She laughed: "In my story?"

"Yes. Unless, you are an incredibly insane woman."

"Yeah, I feel like that myself sometimes… Well, now."

"We will see." He said and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Getting something to drink. It is my pleasure to invite you, Miss Leah." He bowed his head slightly and turned around to the… well… bar. In comparison to the men in this room Thorin was very small, not _that_ small but small. But his back was broader than everyone else's and his shoulders were covered by fur of the majestic cloak he wore, not with a simple and old shirt everyone seemed to wear here. Some people were staring at her. She was different. Her cloth, a black shirt, a blue jeans and a dark brown leather jacket that had the same colour like her army boots; her hair that was tied up to a ponytail; she was definitely not looking like the other women in this pub. Suddenly she was surprised Thorin had not asked her about her cloth.

Then the dwarf came back with two mugs of ale.

"Thank you. But you really don't have to call me 'Miss Leah'." Leah said and smiled.

He nodded.

So they sat there at least two hours not saying one single word, drinking ale… and more ale… and more ale. She didn't want to ask what his reason was to drink that much alcohol. She knew hers and that was enough.

Later, when more and more people left the pub, Thorin got up and said: "We should get a room for tonight. Tomorrow is the meeting."

_Meeting_? What _meeting_? But she was to drunk to ask. Hopefully she could stand straight. The dwarf didn't seem to be drunk at all! And he drank much more than her. Or at least Leah thought he had.

"Yeah…" She tried to form words but they didn't leave her mouth. Man, that was strong ale…

"You need to sleep." Thorin looked down on her. How the hell did he get there… right in front of her? He hasn't moved, right?

He helped her up.

"You are soooo kind, you know?" Oh shit, she was talking nonsense. He was right. She should sleep now or she would do something incredibly stupid. She always did when she was drunk.

"Get up, Miss Leah." He said and helped her to get up.

Leah saw Thorin talking with the host and she leaned on a bar chair. She felt like really, really sick!

Next she was guided to another floor, into a room, fell into the bed that came out of the nowhere and fell asleep without even realizing.

This time not dreaming anything.

* * *

**That was it;) hope you liked it! And I just can say it again: PLEEASE REVIEW!**

**I think, you know what to do!**

**Do me a favor and review!**


End file.
